


it takes convincing

by anarchywrites



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: its an au lol, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchywrites/pseuds/anarchywrites
Summary: there's a tension in the air
Kudos: 6





	it takes convincing

“You know it isn’t the answer, Avery.” Rohan says, and they are met with the exasperated sigh of their friend. “I’m glad you told me.”

“You’re going to report me,” Avery said, his hands pressing to his face. “What point is there of staying when I know I will be tried for even considering treason?”

“I won’t. I promise. I won’t even let Ben know.”

The rain on the rooftop of the castle was relentless. A grey day for a grey man feeling grey thoughts, teetering on the edge of grey brick. His friend stood cautiously nearby, hands outstretched not only to offer to catch him, but in balancing themselves on the wet brick.

“I just-I don’t want to hurt you, Rohan,” Avery lifted his head from his hands. His look of regret was palpable; Rohan wanted to reach out and pull him away from the ledge he teetered so precariously on top of, but to move too suddenly would prove fatal for one or both of them.

“I know you don’t, Avery, but you know this isn’t the answer.”

“I don’t. I really don’t.”

“Then listen to me, when I say this isn’t the answer. It’ll be okay,” Rohan said, sweetly. They took steps forward, and Avery started to step back before realizing his foot would be met with nothing. He stood his ground.

“I miss my kingdom,” Avery sighs. “I couldn’t have stopped what happened. I couldn’t have known.”

“You couldn’t have.” Rohan assured. They took another step.

“I don’t know why I thought killing would be the answer.”

“But you didn’t kill.” Another step. “You refrained. You told me, Avery.”

Avery didn’t reply. He stared with wide eyes at his friend, his chest feeling swollen with emotion.

“Do you think I can get better?”

“Yes.” Rohan said, with no hesitation in their voice. “You just have to let me help you.” They stood directly in front of Avery now, arms outstretched even wider, and their gaze warm as the fire that burned in their heart. “Please, Avery. Let’s go inside.”

Avery moved forward, finally off the ledge, and accepting Rohan’s embrace. He tried not to cry, and failed, but a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and that was a start.


End file.
